


just a picture

by eleven_black



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, draw
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleven_black/pseuds/eleven_black
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, Carolnat - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	just a picture




End file.
